Un mariage heureux? Dempeo
by Greyscec
Summary: Il s'agit d'un fiction sur le couple peut etre virtuel que forme Ellen Pompéo et Patrick Dempsey a l'ecran... : Amour fiction ou Amour réel!


La fin de la saison 3 de Grey 's Anatomy s'était achevé il y a tout juste 2 mois, une fin qui ne plaisait à personne. Que ce soit aux acteurs ou aux fans de la série.  
Tous les acteurs étaient partis en vacances un peu découragé, dépité, espérant que la saison 4 leur réserverait de bonnes surprises.  
Durant le mois de juin Patrick Dempsey était toujours en plein tournage de la comédie MOH où il tient le rôle principal, il avait très peu de temps pour lui, pour sa famille. Il avait quand même eu le temps de conduire la voiture de tête, un rêve de gosse, aux 500 miles d'Indianapolis, où Eric Dane, sa femme et même Ellen Pompéo, sa meilleure amie et sa partenaire dans la série, étaient venus le soutenir. Certes Ellen, s'était cachée des photographes et de la presse people, elle ne voulait pas être vue avec Patrick. Pourquoi ? La jalousie de Chris, son fiancé, était telle qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Patrick en photo avec Ellen, il ne pouvait le voir la regarder, la toucher. De plus, certaines rumeurs s'étaient propagées au sein du plateau de tournage, et même chez les fans et les journalistes. Elle aimait Chris et elle allait se marier avec lui dans les prochains jours, Patrick était heureux avec sa femme et ses 3 merveilleux enfants, que dire de plus. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, comme un frère et une sœur. Mais cela personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, ils s 'appelaient tous les jours, la plupart du temps à l'insu de Jill et Chris, pour éviter une jalousie devenant de plus en plus grande.  
Début Juin, lors du Crisalys Gala, tous les acteurs de la série étaient présents ainsi que leurs compagnes ou compagnons respectifs. Chris scrutait Patrick, même s'il l'appréciait, il était trop souvent avec sa future femme. Heureusement, il n'y avait prévu aucune photo entre Patrick et Ellen, Chris jubilait intérieurement. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Patrick d'aller voir Ellen…  
_Ellen_, tout en la serrant dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. _Tu vas bien ?_  
_Très bien…je suis dans les préparatifs du mariage…ca me prends tout mon temps. _  
Il l'avait appris tout à l'heure que le mariage était prévu pour bientôt, finalement il ne savait pas s'il était heureux pour elle, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Chris, non c'est juste qu'elle mériterait mieux, ou alors était-il tout simplement jaloux. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il aimait Jill, il était heureux, elle n'était qu'Ellen sa meilleure amie. Enfin, il ne laissa rien paraitre devant elle.  
_Je suis content…j'espère que tu seras heureuse El' et que ca sera un beau mariage_. En posant un baiser sur sa joue.  
_Je voulais te demander quelque chose, je sais que tu es très occupé avec le tournage et tes enfants. _Tout en le regardant dans ses yeux… _J'aimerais que tu sois là, et que tu sois mon témoin avec Kate._ Elle baissa alors la tête, peur de sa réponse…comptait-elle assez pour lui pour qu'il accepte.  
Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, il pensait qu'elle voulait un mariage simple et petit, il n'était pas vraiment cela.  
_Je veux bien en prenant sa main, mais je croyais que tu voulais un mariage en famille, simple._Elle sera fort sa main, elle ne vit pas Chris qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil.  
_Paddy, tu es ma famille, tu compte énormément pour moi, sans toi ... _Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à venir mais sans lui ce mariage n'aurait pas le même goût. Une larme coula alors sur son visage.  
_El'_ tout en essuyant sa larme…_je viens, je serais toujours là pour toi_. Chris avait vraiment de la chance, si seulement il avait pu rencontrer Ellen plus tôt. Enfin, on ne refait pas le passé.  
_Merci…_tout en posant un baiser sur la joue à Patrick  
Il la serra encore dans ses bras, puis rejoignirent les autres pour des photos de groupes.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle préparait ardemment son mariage avec Chris qui aurait 

lieu en Italie au début du mois de juillet. Elle était tout de même anxieuse à l'idée de se marier, l'aimait-elle assez pour faire sa vie avec lui, avoir un enfant ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête.  
Patrick était très occupé sur son tournage, mais il pensait régulièrement à Ellen, son amie qui allait se marier et qui comptait plus qu'il ne croyait. Ces derniers jours, il avait repensé à leur première rencontre où on lui avait présenté sa partenaire pour la série. Un coup de foudre artistique et amicale avait eu lieu, ils étaient faits pour être Meredith et Derek. Certains pensaient même qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils aimaient flirter, ils s'amusaient avec cela, mais cela n'amusait guère Jill et Chris. Ils s'attendaient mieux que certains couples qui se connaissaient depuis des années.  
Il repensa aussi à la fameuse scène qu'ils avaient tournée pour le final de la saison 2, une scène d'amour où pour la première fois il avait embrassé réellement Ellen, et non Meredith, pour faire plus vrai. Il avait ressenti un sentiment spécial ce jour là, il était heureux de jouer cette scène avec elle, ils étaient ailleurs, oubliant les caméras, les personnes qui les regardaient, comme fusionnel l'un avec l'autre. Il avait vu le désir dans ses yeux, lui aussi la désirait quand il l'embrassait dans le cou, quand sa main caressait doucement ses cuisses pour enlever doucement sa culotte. Ils ressentaient tout les deux la même chose, mais une fois la scène finie, ils n'en parlèrent pas, ils n'avaient pas droit de ressentir cela… Pourquoi repensait-il maintenant à cette scène, elle allait se marier, il était un père de famille heureux. Sa relation avec Ellen était plus que fusionnelle mais l'amitié n'était pas l'amour. Mais quel sentiment avait-il réellement pour elle ? Il devait être heureux pour elle, mais il avait du mal, comme une blessure qui se formait petit à petit.  
Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Ellen était vraiment pas bien, stressée comme jamais, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait fait le bon choix en lui disant OUI. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser, elle allait enfin se marier et être heureuse.  
Patrick et Kate seront là…pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser à Paddy, elle n'était pus sûr de rien. Il était comme un frère, elle pouvait lui parler de tout, mais peut-être pas du fait qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Ce sentiment lui était interdit elle le savait très bien, elle le savait depuis le début, il était marier et heureux. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'accepter la demande en mariage de Chris, il pouvait la rendre heureuse, du moins elle l'espérait.  
Kate arriva vers elle.  
_Salut ma belle, alors prête pour le grand saut ?_  
Non, elle n'était pas prête, sa coiffure était pas finie, elle avait mis sa robe mais elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une mariée, elle ne savait pas si elle aimait encore Chris.  
_Bonjour Kate_, tout en l'embrassant. _Non, je ne suis pas prête, je ne sais pas si je dois rester ou partir._  
_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as plus envie de te marier ? Tu l'aimes non ?_  
Kate essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer.  
_Oui je crois que je l'aime…mais…je ne sais pas si c'est l'homme de ma vie.  
Tu crois ? Tu en es pas sure ?_  
Ellen s'effondra en pleurs sur une chaise…  
Kate essaya de réconforter et de faire parler son amie.  
_Dis-moi Ellen ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Chris ? C'est autre chose ?_  
Ellen essaya de reprendre ses esprits, et essuya ses larmes.  
_J'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais il est marié et père, alors je pense que Chris pourra lui me rendre heureuse._  
Kate regarda son amie, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait aimer un autre homme.  
_Ellen, si tu n'aimes pas Chris pourquoi tu l'épouses, il est encore temps de tout annuler…Et si cet homme est marié, oublie-le.  
_

_Je ne peux pas… _s'effondrant de plus belle.  
_Ellen qui est-ce ?_


End file.
